Adventure Of Spectacular Spider Man And Iron Man Magneto Saga
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Continue from A.I.M Saga.Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus had return and try to kidnapped Jean Grey to bring her to Magneto to use her to kill Senator Robert Kelly.Spider Man and the Avengers can stop them?(This is season 3 of both series.)
1. Mutant Girl

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 1 Mutant Girl

The new student name Jean Grey had come to study at Midtown High.

"Hey who that new girl?"Asked Gwen

"Jean Grey the mutant she's approached by Professor X to study at Midtown High."Said Peter

"How did you know?"Asked Mary Jane

"She's told me."Said Peter

"And why did she's tell you?"Asked Gwen

"I said I'm friend with Tony Stark."Said Peter

At Noon...

"BOOM!"

"Jean Grey!"Said Green Goblin

"Goblin and Octavius!"Shouted Peter

"Who are you and what did you two want from me?"Asked Jean

"Not us but the man name Magneto want."Said Doctor Octopus

"Magneto!"Shouted Jean

"Yes lady and you must come with us."Said Green Goblin and catch her.

"Peter do something."Said Gwen

"Why you don't go to be Spider Man and help her?"Asked Mary Jane

"Don't worry girls. She's mutant."Said Peter

"Let me go!"Said Jean and she's pick them up and throw out from the school and she's control goblin glider to hunt them.

"Wow you're great!"Said Harry

"You're super girl!"Said Flash

"Wow beauty you so amazing!"Said Peter

"Thanks Peter."Said

"That's my boyfriend called her beauty?!"Asked Gwen

"Somebody get a jealous."Said Mary Jane

"What?!I'm not jealous anymore!"Said Gwen 


	2. New Member Of The Avengers

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 2 New Member Of The Avengers

After Jean defeated the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus...

"What?!"Asked Jean

"Yep. I think you're good."Said Peter

"Oh okay Peter I will join."Said Jean

"Welcome to team Avengers."Said Peter

Saturday...

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarter."Said Spider Man

"Hey Pete."Said Iron Man

"Tony!"Said Spider Man

"Jean?what are you doing here?"Asked Iron Man

"Peter want me to join team Avengers."Said Jean

"Oh."Said Iron Man

At OsCorp...

"BOOM!"

"I'm Unicorn."Said Unicorn

"And I'm Killer Shrike."Said Killer Shrike

"Where's the weapon room."Asked Unicorn

At weapon room...

"Sweet!"Said Killer Shrike

"Finally the greatest weapon that created by OsCorp is in hand of the Maggia."Said Unicorn

"BOOM!"

"Not so fast buddy!"Said Iron Man

"Hey Tony who are these guys?"Asked Spider Man

"Killer Shirke and Unicorn."Said Iron Man

"A name after bird and magical pony?HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Spider Man

"It's not funny you Spidumb."Said Unicorn and he's shoot laser to Spider Man but Jean arrive and block it.

"Thanks Jean."Said Spider Man and he's shoot the web to Unicorn's head and he can't shoot the laser.

"No problem."Said Jean

"Grr!"

Tony fly to Killer Shirke and punch at him face. He's fell on the ground

"And this for called me Spidumb!"Said Spider Man and he's punch at Unicorn's face.

"Wow that was easy."Said Spider Man

"Okay let's send them to the Vault. Jean."Said Iron Man

Jean create a barrier on them and send them to the Vault.

"Okay who want to eat burger?"Asked Spider Man

"Me."Said Jean

"Me too."Said Iron Man

"Let's go!"Said Spider Man 


	3. Kidnapped!

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 3 Kidnapped!

Few days after protected OsCorp from Unicorn and Killer Shrike..

"BOOM!"

"Jean Grey come out!"Shouted Doctor Octopus

At S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier...

"What's going on?"Asked Jean

They're look on computer.

"Jean Grey come out if you don't I will never stop to splat this city."Said Green Goblin

"Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus are back!"Said Black Panther

"Okay let's go."Said Jean

"Wait Jean they're want you if you go that was they're need."Said Spider Man

"Stay at here. Hawkeye and Black Widow will protect you."Said Iron Man

Now Spider Man,Iron Man,Hulk and Black Panther go into the city.

Later...

"Run Spider Man Run!"Said Green Goblin and he's shoot laser to Spider Man

"What about me!"Said Iron Man and he's punch at Green Goblin's face.

"What's the matter Gobby can't fight anymore?"Aaked Iron Man

"Don't called me Gobby!"Said Green Goblin and he's throw a pumpkin bomb to Iron Man but Hulk arrive and smash it.

"Thanks Hulk."Said Iron Man

"Hey Hulk come and get me."Said Doctor Octopus

"HULK SMASH MAD SCIENTIST!"Said Hulk

"Where's her?"Asked Green Goblin

"Why should we tell you?"Asked Spider Man

"If you don't I will explode the Midtown High."Said Green Goblin

"But your son!"Said Iron Man

"I don't care that coward kid anymore!"Said Green Goblin

"What?!"Asked Spider Man

"Tell me!"Said Green Goblin

"How dare you!"Said Iron Man and he's fly to Green Goblin and he's shoot the laser to Green Goblin and he's crash land on OsCorp Tower.

Black Panther and Hulk captured Doctor Octopus and throw to OsCorp Tower.

At Helicarrier...

"They did it!"Said Black Widow

"Good job!"Said Hawkeye

"Phew!"Said Jean

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"The goblin glider?!"Asked Black Widow

"AHHH!"Screamed Jean

"Jean?Jean!what's happened?"Asked Iron Man

"I don't know the goblin glider try to capture me."Said Jean

"Goblin what did you done to your glider?!"Asked Spider Man

"Hey I can't control it because you shoot your web to my remote control."Said Green Goblin

At Helicarrier...

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Jean and she's fall on the floor and she's open her eyes.

"Ummm..."

"Hello Jean Grey."Said Magneto

"Mag-ne-to grra."Said Jean and she's fall asleep.

"What about you Octavius?"Asked Iron Man

"I didn't because I don't know how to control it."Said Doctor Octopus

"Ah-oh!"Said Iron Man

Now they're go back to Helicarrier.

"Jean!"Shouted Iron Man

"What's happened here?"Asked Spider Man

"Black Widow!"shouted Spider Man

"Hawkeye!"Shouted Black Panther

"ROARRRR!"

"We're here!"Said Black Widow

"The goblin glider attacked us."Said Hawkeye

"And Magneto had kidnapped Jean now."Said Black Widow

"Oh great where's him now."Said Spider Man

"Hey wait we forgot about-"Said Black Panther

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!see ya later looser. HAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Green Goblin

"Oh man they're getaway again."Said Spider Man

At Magneto's hiding place...

"You must do it!"Said Magneto

"No I won't."Said Jean Grey

"If you don't I will destroy everything that you love."Said Magneto

"Okay,okay I will do it please don't hurt my friends and my family."Said Jean Grey with crying. 


	4. To The Rescue!

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 4 To The Rescue!

"Okay had somebody know about Magneto's hiding place?"Asked Spider Man

"I know."Said Iron Man

"Where?"Asked Black Widow

"Just follow me."Said Iron Man

At Magneto's hiding place...

"Magneto!"Shouted Spider Man

"He's not here but we're waiting for you."Said Doctor Octopus

"Where's Magneto?"Asked Iron Man

"Why are you think we will tell you!"Said Green Goblin and he's throw a pumpkin bomb to them.

"BOOM!"

"HULK SMASH GOBLIN!"Shouted Hulk and he's grab Green Goblin and throw to the wall and jump smash him but he's jump out before and

get on the goblin glider and shoot the laser to Hulk.

"Come here panther."Said Doctor Octopus and he's grab Black Panther and throw him to Spider Man.

"Hey Octavius!"Shouted Iron Man

"What?!"Asked Doctor Octopus

"Take this!"Said Iron Man and he's shoot the laser to him but he's run out and grab Iron Man and throw to Hulk.

"So the greatest superheroes in the world was failed who can help you now?"Asked Green Goblin

"It was us."Shouted Black Widow and she's shoot goblin glider and break left wing of it. And Green Goblin had fell on the floor.

Hawkeye shoot his arrow to energy core of tentacle arms of Doctor Octopus and shock him.

Later...

"Ohh..."Said Green Goblin

"What?my glider!"Shouted Green Goblin

"What did you done to my tentacle arms?"Asked Doctor Octopus

"Want this?"Asked Iron Man

"Yes."Said Green Goblin

"So you gonna tell us something."Said Hawkeye

"What?"Asked Doctor Octopus

"Where's Magneto?"Asked Black Widow

"I will never tell you."Said Green Goblin

"What about you Octavius?"Asked Black Panther

"I won't tell you."Said Doctor Octopus

"So if you two won't tell us you gonna say goodbye to your tentacle arms and your glider."Said Hawkeye

"Hulk is prepare to smash them. On my signal."Said Black Widow

"TELL THEM OR WANT HULK TO BEAT YOUR TOY!"Said Hulk

"Okay I will tell you he's go with Jean Grey to use her to kill Senator Robert Kelly."Said Green Goblin

"Oh great how could we find them?"Asked Spider Man

"I know how to find them."Said Hawkeye

"Oh yeah how?"Asked Iron Man

"Hey we're S.H.I.E.L.D agents remember?"Asked Black Widow

"Okay let's go to rescue Jean and Senator Kelly."Said Spider Man 


	5. Iron VS Magnet

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and The Spectacular Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or The Spectacular Spider Man

Chapter 5 Iron VS Magnet

At Senator Kelly's room...

"BOOM!"

"Hello Kelly."Said Magneto

"Magneto!"Said Senator Kelly

Magneto use his power pick a car up and throw to Senator Kelly and break his left leg.

Jean was looking behind him.

"Okay girl finish the job."Said Magneto

"I'm sorry Senator. Please forgive me."Said Jean and she's use her power grab Senator Kelly and throw him out on the sky.

At that moment...

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Senator Kelly

"I got you."Said Iron Man

"I-Iron Man?!"Said Senator Kelly

"Yep."Said Iron Man

"HULK SMASH MAGNET MAN!"Shouted Hulk

Black Panther and Hulk go fight Magneto but Magneto throw a the trash to them and lock them inside it.

Black Widow and Hawkeye go to get Jean out from there.

"Follow us."Said Black Widow

"Okay."said Jean

"Oh no you don't."Said Magneto and he's throw a trash to them but Jean move it out before.

"Widow you get Jean out. I'm behind you."Said Hawkeye

Magneto throw a car Hawkeye and hurt him.

"You will safe at here."Said Iron Man

"Hey wait!"Said Senator Kelly

"Bye!"Said Iron Man

"Teenagers."Said Senator Kelly

"Magneto!"Shouted Iron Spider

"What?!"Asked Magneto

"3-2-1."said Iron Spider

Iron fly to Magneto and shoot laser to him.

"How dare you Stark!"Said Magneto and he's use his power crash Iron Man armor.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Iron Man

"Take that!"Said Iron Spider and he's shoot laser to Magneto and shoot his web to his helmet and get it out.

"Jean NOW!"Shouted Iron Spider

Jean use her power put Magneto to sleep.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Magneto

"It's end now."Said Jean

"Hawkeye!"shouted Black Widow

"Are you okay?"Asked Black Widow

"Yeah I think so."Said Hawkeye

"ROARRR!"

"BOOM!"

"Hulk!"Said Iron Spider

"And Black Panther."Said Black Panther

"Okay let's just take this guys to the Vault."Said Iron Man

"Umm guys I think we forgot to put Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus in to the Vault too."Said Iron Spider

"Don't worry kid before go to captured Magneto I called S.H.I.E.L.D agents to arrest them."Said Black Widow

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Green Goblin

"Next time we will beat all of you."Said Doctor Octopus

"Look like they're escaped now."Said Jean

"Maybe they will face them again but now just relax and prepare to face them."Said Iron Man

Later at Midtown High...

"Dare you are Gwen is looking for you!"Said Mary Jane

"What would I done?"Asked Peter

"You make her cry beacuse you spend this few days with Jean."Said Mary Jane

"Go talk to her."Said Mary Jane

"Umm Gwen."Said Peter

"Peter."Said Gwen

"I-I'm sorry to make you cry."Said Peter

"You're called her beauty."Said Gwen

"You're jealous her!"Said Peter "Yes of course because this few days you don't care about me."Cry Gwen

"Gwen I'm care you most. Can you forgive me?"Asked Peter

"Yes I forgive you."Said Gwen

"Now they're couple again."Said Harry

"Yep."Said Mary Jane

"What about Jean?"asked Harry

"Oh she's go back to Xaviar Academy now."Said Mary Jane 


End file.
